Burning Passion
by Jediknight96
Summary: Ahsoka and Anakin had been fighting side by side for about three years now and after the clone war ended, she began to develop feelings for the Jedi Knight from time to time. take a look into this series in which the two lovers are confessing their feelings for each other and so on.
1. Chapter 1

Burning Passion

An Anakin X Ahsoka One-shot

Part I

The sounds of blue and green lightsabers penetrated the silence, clashes and slashes rang loudly in Anakin's ears as Ahsoka came towards him with a volley of spinning hook kicks, roundhouses, side-kicks, knee strikes, and elbows, blocking them all easily. Stepping to the side of the arena, Anakin countered her tactics with a variety of his own sequences: tornado 360 hook kick, knees, and a scissor kick to her head, flipping the former padawan onto her back, letting out a grunt upon impact. Recovering quickly to her feet, she summoned her lightsabers to her hands and used the fourth form to overwhelm him while Anakin on the other hand used Djem so to counter and block her moves likewise, continuing to use lightsabers for the final round. The feeling of being granted the rank of Jedi knight is such a big honor for her part and being with her master again felt even more relaxing and securing, making her feel safe with his presence by her side. The duel goes on for 3 standard hours, beads of sweat began to pour down their bodies while they clashed, slashed, parried, dodged, and countered each of their own respective style's techniques with finesse, seeing that they are in-fact equal to each other. In contrast, the Jedi male felt at peace while in a sparring session and getting a good workout relived both his body and soul from the everyday missions and errands that he went to for the past few weeks or so.

The session eventually came to a close and Ahsoka couldn't help but stare at his godlike body through his tunic, imagining what it is like seeing him shirtless and she for one has a crush on her master ever since they've bonded for so long, she doesn't want to admit about that to her master directly. Turning around to face the male, she flashed him a smile and walked towards him with arms wide open, offering a hug. He accepted it and embraced the girl, smelling her sweet scent on her neck and decided to kiss the sensitive skin, making the female shiver and looked into his eyes intently, biting her lip. "You are really beautiful snips, you really are the moment I've met you all those years ago." Anakin confessed, earning a nod from her, she totally agreed that he is a sexy, handsome man when she first met him on Christophsis and they were friends back then. Now, they are becoming something more than friends and oh yes, they are going to break the rules sooner or later. The two sat together in silence for a very long moment, momentarily lost into their gazes as she held his hands softly, her lips forming up an affectionate smile as she did so, feeling the softness of her hands on both his metal and flesh one. By the force, he's currently falling head over heels with this gorgeous woman that is his former Padawan and boy, he couldn't help but stare at her voluptuous body for a little bit, seeing that she indeed had matured and transformed from a bratty, rash teenager to a wise, independent woman that she is today. Returning to the present, he leans into her cheek and kisses it, breaking off the short affection. "The council is waiting for us, we must not delay." Anakin announced quietly to her while he made way towards the council chambers and she followed suit behind him, acting natural with her hands clasped behind her slender back, waving at oncoming fellow Jedi whom strode past by them. These romantic thoughts kept on circling around her head during the long minute walk and for intents and purposes, she doesn't focus on that and instead, she banished those thoughts away for the time being.

But, how long will their secret love be ever kept in the shadows? Time will tell…


	2. Chapter 2

Part II

During the outbreak of the clone wars, nearly half of the Jedi Order didn't expected an all-out war against the republic and the confederacy of Independent Systems, their training and morals literally prevents them from going into battle originally but it happened anyway. The clones are somehow being created for one purpose and one purpose only: to serve alongside the Jedi in their fight against the clankers, being deemed worthy of being called by their side in this war of attrition. The way Coruscant looked in the sunset is indeed a sight to behold, the endless traffic flowing through traffic, chatter and other common noises is what made the city feel like utopia, for the most part. When Ahsoka is first sent here inside the hallways of the Jedi Temple, she is fascinated by the way it is architected, built brick by brick, and so many good stuff. Returned to the present, her eyes roamed around the council area, seeing a few nods from Obi wan to Master Yoda. "The real reason that you two are here is that we received a word from recon about an Assassins clan hidden inside the underworld of Tython." Mace stated, clasping his firm hands while he looked sternly into the male's eyes with intent and authority. "We want you two to infiltrate the organization from within its ranks and retrieve a certain item that has been stolen here, a Jedi holocron despite the information we've just received mere minutes earlier." He concluded a short time later, he exchanged glances from Obi Wan, Yoda, and the duo standing before the entire council, silence hung around for the majority of the time before the chosen one replied. "We accept the mission, masters. I do indeed heard of tython and correct me if I'm wrong but, isn't it the birthplace of the Jedaii order and the origins of both the light and dark sides of the force?" Anakin said with calm curiosity, his hands clasped behind his firm, godly shaped back.

The council members glanced around each other once again, nodding to one another as they saw that his answer is correct about the origins of both the bogan and the Ashla, the ancient names for both the dark and light sides of the force, the names are still mentioned in the Jedi archives to this day. Returning his gaze to the masters, Anakin and Ahsoka agreed to take on this task by themselves, knowing how well skilled they are in active combat and so on. In all of reality, Anakin is internally proud that he has gotten such a high rank from the Jedi Order and obi wan told him that the trails at a master level is indeed quite a task to withstand. With that being said, he has to prepare himself for what's to come in the near future. The briefing came to a close and the duo took a leave of silence, bowing respectively at the council masters before departing. Getting to the hanger bay, Anakin waved over his droid R2-D2 to follow the duo into their next mission, seeing that he and his buddy hasn't done any ass kicking in a very long time. As for Ahsoka, she can totally agree to his mentality that battle in the field is much more challenging than the simulations/practice drills combined. The _Warrior_ lifts off the ground within a single bound, exiting out of the hanger bay and into the vacuum of space, seeing stars in all shapes and sizes upon arrival. Anakin turned around to face Ahsoka, his baby blue eyes scanned her curvaceous body from head to toe, blushing madly at the way her delicious breasts looked when they bounce, her hips surely knows how to make an impression beyond measure, and finally, her elongated head tails has matured overtime, seeing it that it can nearly touch the person's toes just by a little margin. Setting up the coordinates, he punched in a sequence of specific numbers as it shows up a second later. It reads: "Dathomir, 2 standard rotations away." The computer displayed. Nodding to R2 that all is good to go, the droid rolls over to a droid socket, turning his tool in a twist; firing up the engines as the stars around them became blue streaks of light.

During their years being spent together, Ahsoka couldn't help but bite at her lower lip at a strange, churning effect that is going inside of her stomach. " _What is this feeling I am currently getting? Whatever it is, it is turning me on so good or bad."_ She mentally thought in her sleep, still trying to figure out if this feeling is good or something? She will figure it eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

Part III

During the 2 hour trip, Anakin and Ahsoka decided that some lightsaber sparring should kill some time and for that reason, he accepted her challenge, wanting to knock some of that rust off that he's been carrying along with him during his short vacation.

Taking a bow in respect, they nodded that the duel had just begun and the two fighters gets into position, blue and green shining off the walls of the cargo hold, an open wide center in which the duelists can flip, twist, and kick around the room without the risk of accidentally killing off each other.

The 23 year old male then made a lunge towards the 22 year old Togruta, her speed matching him blow for blow, a smile forming up on her lips on how graceful and smooth his attacks were, admiring him every second while the duel progresses further, using kicks and punches into their friendly duel. In the midst of it all, the growing sexual urge within her starts to rise again, that same feeling that she felt minutes earlier begins to dampen her panties, biting her lower lip to contain herself. Clash after clash, parry after parry, sparks began to shower everywhere as either opponent showed any signs of stopping. "Not bad sky guy, you've gotten better the last time we've sparred, you've been practicing for a while as of now." Ahsoka replied while blocking a couple of his counteroffensives, coming in with a sweep three times before getting staggered back by his spinning side kick, quickly recovering her stance. After a while of duking it out, the duelists literally fell onto the mat on their back, a laugh coming out of Ahsoka's lips as the male too chuckled along with her. "Whoo! One hell of a workout." Anakin smiled at her, his blue hues staring right into her very own, her hand on his cheek as she stroked them softly, her lips capturing his into a soft kiss.

He kissed her back the same way, showing his affectionate side. After recovering from such a weary duel, Ahsoka swayed her hips in a sensual way, teasing the male like crazy as always, knowing how badly he wants her in his quarters and in all honesty, she is very good on what she is doing. Stepping out of her sweat glazed attire, Anakin couldn't help but stare at her goddess like body, her round, firm breasts swayed ever so slightly with each stride she made towards the refresher, her firm orange ass jiggled side to side, momentarily making the male blush in sudden fascination; what a goddess she is indeed.

Anakin did the same as well, removing his shirt and pants all once, his bareness gleamed in pure sweat while he stepped inside along with his love, his flesh and metal arms caressing her firm sides teasingly, planting a firm kiss on the nape of her neck, her hands snaking around his neck, pulling him into a kiss, their lips interlocked hotly; seeing who will come out on top in their erotic game of tug of war. Her soft, strong hands moved from his broad back towards his ass, giving it a nice slap or two playfully, acknowledging that he too has a dominate side. "Mmm, you taste so good, master." Ahsoka purred, her hands moving towards his cheeks as she stroked them slowly, her core only getting more wet by his tip, a soft moan escaping her lips, wanting to feel his hardness inside of her real bad. She's currently teasing him of course, that's the name of the game in terms of sex: keep on teasing your man till he'll gets what he really wants. After a while of hotdogging his cock in between her ass cheeks, Ahsoka got on her knees, taking hold of his meaty pole as she takes little kitten licks on the base, awarding a moan from Anakin when she did so, continuing a little faster, her tongue moving up and down around his tip in a normal pace, her eyes full of lust. The male's moan became louder when she engulfed the tip in her mouth, her hand following the rhythm of her mouth, her tongue flicking up and down to change up the ante.

While she is at, her free hand goes to his sack, giving his balls so much treatment, he is on the brink of orgasm, knowing how skilled her species in the art of intimacy and so many other things. His breathing increased its intensity, hips bucking in and out of her throat at their own accord while he nears his high, wanting to release in an instant but he held it back to a degree, strings of precum seeped onto her tongue, drinking it easily without difficulty.

Her pace goes a little faster than usual, her other free hand fingering her walls to add in more fuel to the fire, biting down on her lip to suppress a moan, but couldn't contain herself. At his peak, the male lets out a roar of pleasure, Ahsoka's eyes widen slightly at his hips rocking in deeply down her throat, thick streams of cum flooded her mouth in spurts; riding out his high and like an obedient padawan, she swallowed his hot load without spilling any of that out, her tongue licking around her plump lips. "Tasty." Ahsoka purred as she stood up, her hand pulling his face in closer for a passionate kiss. Soon thereafter, she finished and dried off, the male followed suit, not bothering to put on a towel for that matter. Laying her back onto the bed, Ahsoka spreads her legs wide for him, her soaked clit awaiting his skillful tongue, her expression etched with sexual hunger as he kisses her soft thighs, his lips ever going lower by the minute until he finally reached his destination, his metal hand rubbing her second pair of lips experimentally before he eats her out. A loud moan is emanated as she arched her back, her hands groping her juicy breasts while the male ate her out, her hand caressing his dirty blonde locks in circles before tugging on it gently, loving every second with her own and only skyguy, her best friend, her lover and protector.

What a great way to start the night, indeed.

 **Part II will get so heated so be prepared to blush as this sexy scene unfolds more, my warriors. ;)**


	4. Correction

Correction

UPDATE: SORRY MY READERS, I MEANT PART IV. LOL! We all make mistakes all the time when it comes to making new chapters whilst putting some author notes at the end of the chapter. Anyway, stay tuned for a hot chapter in Part IV ;) sorry for the delay, everyone.


End file.
